


【Brudami】关于布鲁斯爱上达米安的事情

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, lncest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 这是黄塔的大纲，可是我写着写着，写歪了。本意是写少年泰坦年刊3的发生是因为布鲁斯上了达米安，因此罗宾不再。然后不知道为什么写歪了。其中的时间线是这样的，超人v4-超级英雄军团-少年泰坦-侦探漫画
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 4





	【Brudami】关于布鲁斯爱上达米安的事情

疑点重重。首先，罗宾的声音在通讯器里模糊不清，随即，他在对方身上放有的追踪器信号消失。  
布鲁斯立刻开始调查，即使这是很小的事情，哥谭不是所有的地方总会信号良好，但那是达米安，是他的儿子，亲密的助手，目前唯一的血亲，没有什么比发生意外更糟糕了，他现在作为父亲的私心在蠢蠢欲动，比如去立刻去见达米安......  
这显得很像拙劣的借口。  
调查现场是理由，可不充分，布鲁斯知道他自己到底在想什么，他确实是想确定罗宾的安危，也确定是想见到达米安，他们作为一对父子来说太不合格，儿子只有在工作的时候跟父亲接触，他们甚至不住在一个地方，这让布鲁斯感觉到危机了。  
这种危机来源于一种可笑的防备，布鲁斯在防备达米安的朋友，乔纳森肯特。  
达米安跟那个男孩过于靠近了，他们从认识到成为一个组合，作为父亲，蝙蝠侠有去调查过，一开始他只是得到那名氪星混血儿的危险评定，他需要知道达米安是否适合跟超人的儿子做朋友，可是，他逐渐的发现，他们似乎过于要好。  
那些达米安不会在他面前显露的情绪，高兴，快乐，愉悦，甚至笑脸。他们父子之间大部分只会有冰冷冷的严肃，达米安明明拥有笑容，作为儿子的身份而言，他应该把这样的表情展示给父亲，而不是越来越生疏，在最近的时间里到了无话可说的地步。  
这很奇怪，真的，蝙蝠侠与罗宾能默契无间的完成任务，可是布鲁斯与达米安却不像一对父子，他们相遇为止的三年过去了，这三年布鲁斯有在陆续思考这个问题。达米安之于他而言算什么呢，他对他的爱可不止于血缘，只是一个单纯的儿子不会能让他如此特别对待，毕竟在达米安之前布鲁斯领养过三个养子，他对达米安好似太过分了，禁锢在家中，不合常规的追踪与监视，过分的保护欲跟占有欲......  
这很危险，最起码威胁到蝙蝠侠这个人格，某些突破伦理的事情不能被触及，布鲁斯其实正在努力弥补这些，他把原因归结在于他没有度过达米安的童年，没有建立一个正常的父子关系，在他遇到达米安的时候，那个男孩危险又优秀，面貌混合了塔利亚的野性，对方身上怀有他的血缘而吸引他，于是在最开始的时候，他就对达米安怀有私心了。  
私心是一种欲望，所以他现在很急切，快到了，达米安消失地方，或者这只是达米安又一次对他的追踪感到腻烦，这个年纪的男孩是会叛逆，布鲁斯有信心去教育他的儿子，只是现场什么都没有。没有达米安，他没看到达米安。  
不。内心怀有希望而落空的难受的事情，布鲁斯经常遭遇，但不代表他会习惯这个，他突然有点想发疯，像是父母死而不可复活的愤怒，他本该见到他的儿子，他想看他，呆在一起，然后不说话或者互相嘲讽，可蝙蝠侠能很快冷静，他不能放任自己的幼稚，达米安的情报是第一位的。  
还有什么线索呢，侦探不会仅仅这样就放弃，蝙蝠侠发现有什么别的痕迹来到这里，那是更加细微的某种分子的，他目前携带的仪器没能处理这样的复杂。  
那么，轮到摄像头了，他正要去探查，可是谁来了，某种他很熟悉的让人烦恼的不明所以，空间的扭曲还是什么能量，总之有个人从空中出来，怀抱达米安。  
“土星女。”  
蝙蝠侠知道这个角色，他的大脑开始冒出各种疯狂过激的计划，一个未来的外星人，他的儿子被挟持，该死的异乡者，哥谭就不该任由这种家伙自由出现，他必须快点做出什么反击了......  
只是一切看起来都很冷静，那名读心者看不到蝙蝠侠的可怖情绪，对方只是表达惊喜，她仿佛知道所有的一切，于是崇拜这个黑衣之下的男人，并把罗宾交给他。  
交流很短，可布鲁斯诱导出所有情报，他知道了达米安被乔纳森肯特带去未来，被土星女消除记忆，他不在意他被透露出达米安有变坏的未来，他只是感觉愤怒。  
没有原因，仿佛这就是天经地义，他的儿子被教唆要离他而去，这简直不可理喻！达米安为什么会想要加入那个未来的团队，不可能，他只会在这个时间里这个世界去做他的罗宾他的儿子！即使不愉快！即使做出私囚罪犯的肮脏事情......他什么都知道，布鲁斯什么都知道，他没有阻止，因为他私心太大了。  
这或许是弥补，或者是忙碌，又或者他想让达米安碰壁而自我悔改，借口很多，可他明白，他只是不想再跟达米安关系恶化。  
他们不能再糟糕了，达米安已经快要离他而去了。  
这种迹象很早的时候就有出现，对方在他面前撕扯罗宾的标签要离开，可都没有成功，达米安仍旧会在布鲁斯的身边，因为这是最低的底线。  
他是不是低估了他在我心中的位置？我表现得有如此冷血不近人情吗？布鲁斯烦恼的思绪，他抱紧达米安，他的儿子就在他怀里沉睡呼吸。我没有你我会失控的......  
负面又沮丧的情绪似乎无穷无尽的正在出现，布鲁斯的大脑里出现一个又一个的不好幻想：达米安被再次教唆成功离开现代；对方被他那个私人小囚牢的罪犯伤害了；那个肯特的家伙得手了，达米安变成对方情侣...——不。  
这是最不可饶恕的一个，布鲁斯怒火中烧，他的所有物被窥探被玷污了，建立已久的莫大控制欲在被动摇，他必须要做点什么，达米安必须要在他身边，他需要——占有达米安。  
这种可怖念头让布鲁斯清醒过来了。  
风险太大，不可以，在欲望占于上风的时候什么都会变得疯狂，达米安跟他的人格会被摧毁，他们的日常生活将不会来临，父非父子非子，一个父亲要掠夺儿子的贞操过于颠覆常伦，什么私心都不能建立在这样的事情上面，即使他们只是因为血缘而占有这个名义......于是布鲁斯又陷入这种自我悖论中，他在抗拒这个他所建立起来的亲子身份。  
快随便做点什么，蝙蝠侠努力，转移点注意力，比如他们现在先去安全的地方，罗宾不能被看到昏迷，这有一定的风险，想到会有某些炼铜罪犯在觊觎年幼罗宾，布鲁斯只想今晚去揍一些人出气，他现在已经因为达米安的事情快要不正常了，一切都很简单，成年男人努力轻松的想，我甚至还能给儿子洗脑，这样他就会永远爱我了。

* * *  
什么都没有发生，布鲁斯没有效仿塔利亚，他只是平平无奇的带着达米安回到蝙蝠洞，给他的儿子脱下罗宾的制服，放他在床上入睡。  
我可怜的达米安，布鲁斯想，他如此无知的被消除记忆，又这样无助的任人摆弄，如果我不在他的身边，达米安还会遭遇什么呢。  
正如他一直在监视他的儿子，他知道达米安跟乔纳森的相处，那个超人的儿子看达米安的眼神过分出格，他有看那段录像，原因不明而长大的超级小子与罗宾相处，他看着他的儿子被强制拥抱——只因为那时候达米安不在他的庇护之下。  
那个家伙怎么敢这样对待达米安。  
正常的大脑好像正在去而不复返，布鲁斯要做一个决定，竞争者早已出现，他不想再更晚行动了，他想了很多，他想到比起他，达米安似乎更认同迪克做他的父亲，在信任这点上，达米安只是更相信蝙蝠侠，而不是布鲁斯。  
这也太失败了，身为父亲，可布鲁斯并不觉得太沮丧，他只是看着达米安，他觉得他能为这个儿子牺牲一些东西。  
所以达米安感觉压迫。  
一些来自刺客训练的本能，达米安在昏睡中应激清醒，只是这是一个缓慢的过程，大脑最开始掌握的是感觉，他感觉到熟悉，于是没有不安。接着是恶心，他在被谁亲吻，嘴巴被伸进舌头，达米安睁开眼睛想要反抗，他看到了蓝色的瞳孔，一个太近的脸，父亲就在他的正上方，达米安完全无法做出反应。  
时间是一分三十五秒，太慢，达米安才咬他的舌头，布鲁斯没有让他的儿子完全成功，只是受了一点伤，他在达米安的口腔里留下了点血液，接着离开，布鲁斯就这样看着达米安缩到床头，那个男孩即将要歇斯底里，可是没有。  
“你是谁！不！你肯定不是父亲！”  
达米安恐慌又恐慌，他现在浑身都很混乱，要知道失去一段记忆对大脑来说不是好事，达米安对现在的状况理解艰难，可他知道他被亲吻了，被他的父亲，对方把舌头伸进他的口腔，扫荡他的牙齿。  
“我以为你会想要当一个睡公主，因为这样会显得浪漫。”  
布鲁斯擦了擦血：“我不太想用别的粗鲁手段唤醒你。”  
“该死！不！你是谁！你到底是谁！”  
无法接受，达米安痛苦的捂住头部，他不想知道他跟他的父亲亲吻了，对方好像真的不是别的什么陌生人，而且布鲁斯。  
只是什么都很安静，布鲁斯只是静静的看着他，达米安因为情绪过激努力喘气，他在休息，又在认知事情，达米安的绿眼在咕噜咕噜的转动，他没有更多的反抗了，只是问出一句话：  
“为什么？”  
“只是因为我爱你？”  
布鲁斯声音嘶哑：“你爱我吗？”  
达米安不能回答。  
他只是躺下，表示想要睡觉，布鲁斯没有继续那种发指的行为，他离开了，达米安也没有感觉放松，大脑太难受，他应该是被做了什么手脚，可他现在只是想要睡眠，  
没有做梦，达米安又再次清醒，他迷迷糊糊的看到中央的屏幕在全开，蝙蝠侠坐在中间正在工作，这一切很熟悉，他又回到了日常，现在这只是微不足道的受伤罢了，达米安会在下一秒坐起来，向蝙蝠侠汇报工作。  
只是现在真的很累，达米安有点意识不完全清醒，他只是睁着眼睛正在看着，在发呆，在看屏幕画面，在看他的父亲，在......  
“.....你在做什么......”  
达米安说话，他因为神经性窒息而声音很小，因为这种事情对他的冲击太过了，刺激太大了，他甚至连思考都在强撑。  
“手淫。”  
布鲁斯说：“我想你应该对这种事情有基本的了解，而我想做这个事情很久了。”  
这是他久违的能做点高兴的事情，他在拿着达米安那件柔软的红色小马甲包裹自己的阴茎滑动，那里还有罗宾最新的汗渍，一切都如此温暖，布鲁斯享受的躺在他的椅子上，头脑不清醒的想象达米安的皮肤，在事情完成之后，他看过去。达米安好像又在睡眠了。

* * *

饥饿让达米安醒来，他浑浑噩噩，只能看向周围，没有别人。于是他把放在他旁边桌子上的食物吃掉，感觉恢复力气，然后开始下床，去探寻四周。  
这里光线暗淡，但不妨碍他深深的盯着那件他的衣服，被丢弃在地板上显得邹巴巴的样子，没有更多的细节，可他就是看着。直到他决定离开去查探别的地方，这个他熟悉的基地意外变得很陌生，达米安费劲的才能上楼去到主屋，他踏上楼梯，一步步的向上走去，走到那里唯一还有亮光的地方，那是布鲁斯的房间，达米安打开那扇门。  
“你好，达米安，抱歉我没有第一时间去照顾你。”  
他有监控器，达米安能在那个被放到桌上的仪器里看到蝙蝠洞里的环境。  
“因为我觉得我现在的事情更要紧。”  
布鲁斯没有往他的身后看起，他只是在欣赏自己的杰作——一个在他房间里的小型展览，达米安的偷拍照片被精心挑选的打印，富有规律的布满整个墙壁，一些来自达米安的私人物品被陈列在桌子上，有破损的绿色小手套，一些渗血的绷带，别的更多的，都被保存完好。  
这一切都显得不知廉耻又很恶心，但是布鲁斯还在做了，他在越过那条界限之后就觉得自己需要做点让自己能快乐的事情，他不想后悔。  
“不光明正大的感觉真的很糟糕，你说是吗？达米安，这些是我曾经不可见人的肮脏秘密，可现在，我每一次的醒来都能看到你了。”  
他在自言自语，因为达米安已经离开了。

* * *  
罗宾现在感觉很糟糕。  
他似乎在做一个轮回的噩梦，达米安睁开眼睛又回到睡眠，他机械的又回到那张小床上，那股被消除记忆的后遗症似乎好多了。  
直到什么又开始。  
他又感觉到什么，被抱起的失重感，只是达米安不想睁开眼睛，他的鼻子被埋在谁的胸口上，那股总是可怖严肃的味道包围了他，达米安还在昏昏沉沉的正在赖床，只是一小段时间，他被丢到床上，这终于让他要清醒了，布鲁斯呼吸深沉的压在他身上，那种男性的味道非常浓郁。  
“我尝试了，达米安...我尝试了...你的衣服你的内裤已经不能足够了...我很饥饿，我无法控制渴望你那副沉睡的样子......”  
他不是什么善良男人，布鲁斯睡过女性，花花公子总有很多一夜情，他品尝性而知道性，这种人欲让他痛苦，达米安就在他的身边，他为什么不能做他想象很多的事情呢。  
“我知道我们不正常...”  
达米安没有在男人面前发抖，他只是眼神有些呆滞：“我问过乔恩了，他说他爸爸从来不会禁足他，也不会监视还有跟踪——”“别说那个名字！！！”  
布鲁斯打断，那种愤怒又巨大的声音吓到了达米安，他浑身颤抖了一下，不安的看着布鲁斯。  
男人疲惫又疯狂的看着达米安：“你在用小计谋阻止这件事吗？达米安，我深知你的，儿子，你总爱用那些小阴招......”  
“我没有，父亲，我只是...我只是感觉很累，我受伤了，这是你做的吗？”  
“不。”  
布鲁斯没有说话：“你所遭遇的伤害是因为他。”  
他们都知道'他'指代的是谁，达米安只是感觉不真实，要知道他跟长大后的乔纳森只相处不到8个小时，一切都好像要慢慢开始，但达米安想不了这么多了。  
“如果....你对此感到愤怒，父亲...那么你...”  
他眨眨眼睛，达米安努力说话，可他大脑运作，好像才反应过来发生什么：“你爱我。”  
这一切都能说通了，所有荒谬的事情，他在这种完全不能理解的状况里，这样的家庭地位，达米安饱受折磨的父子关系，父亲好像永远都长不大，他以为自己没有当好一个儿子。  
把血缘忽略把身份年龄他们的各种忽略，达米安发现布鲁斯像个精神病人，他们痛苦的捆绑在一起，不协调的各种相处磨难他们的神经，布鲁斯不只有想让他当他的儿子，而达米安没有揣测出来。  
他被蝙蝠侠爱上了，达米安没有崩溃，他只是需要思考，需要处理各种莫名其妙的情绪，这晚布鲁斯在抱着他睡觉，他没有继续询问达米安是否爱他。  
第二天，他们共同醒来，达米安似乎还想再赖床，不仅是一段记忆被拿走的后遗症，还有他不是很想面对布鲁斯，可他被抱起来了。  
被清洗面庞，刷牙，又被换掉睡衣穿上日常的衣服，达米安对这种服侍不陌生，可他不是很适应对他做这种事情的是他的父亲，对方正在拿起他的脚帮他穿袜子，达米安抗拒了一下，他把脚掌踹向布鲁斯的脸。  
“达米安，你终于想要接受这种关系吗？”  
布鲁斯没有让那种力道伤害他的颧骨，他比达米安要更快，大人的手掌捉住那只小脚，布鲁斯抚摸脚背，只是深沉的看着达米安：“可惜我对恋足的爱好不大。”  
“这不正常，父亲。”  
达米安摇摇头：“你到底想做什么。”  
“过一些正常的生活，阿福不在这里了，所以照顾你的责任是我的。”  
那是他们共同的创伤，父子对于老人去世有种不自然的沉默，布鲁斯把达米安整理好后就离开，他似乎并没有表现得太过神经质。可一个父亲想要跟儿子成为情侣已经太过不正常，达米安依旧无法消化，他或许真的能够不把布鲁斯当做父亲，毕竟他们的关系比较类似上下级，可成为恋人有些过分。  
* * *  
这个早上还没过去，在达米安找到布鲁斯的时候，对方正在那个有些颓败的花园里，他在抽烟，达米安对此感到意外。  
“我调查了一些东西，我知道你最近在跟什么抗衡，父亲...你身上仍有小丑毒气的残留吗。”  
达米安去了蝙蝠洞，他想要找些什么蛛丝马迹，关于布鲁斯如此反常的原因...这种突然太不正常了。  
“如果你觉得这个借口能让你感觉良好，那你就这样认为吧。”  
布鲁斯依旧站着那里，达米安陪了他一阵，他觉得他的父亲应该在苦恼。  
“你在做什么，父亲，据我所知，你没有抽烟的习惯。”  
“这算是回忆童年...我也有曾经叛逆的时候。”  
布鲁斯很久没有吸这种烟草，他经常会因为商业作秀而选择雪茄，但他现在没打算弄那些麻烦的东西。他其实也不知道打算做什么，毕竟他既没有上他的儿子，也没有把一切弄得天翻地覆，布鲁斯好似只是休了一个假，然后小打小闹的给他儿子找点别的麻烦。  
真是够无聊的。  
“这几天我在家里工作，不过查询到一些关于利维坦的线索。”  
这是目前他们父子还有关系的活动，所以布鲁斯邀请达米安：“要跟我一起去现场吗？”  
如果他们作为乱伦的事情停滞不前，那么至少还应该做点正事。  
达米安勉强的点点头，他的观念才被父亲颠覆，因此处于不知所措的状态。他应该防备布鲁斯，对方对他怀有欲念，但达米安依旧遵循他听从导师的习惯，他能相信蝙蝠侠，他有自己的一套判断。  
于是蝙蝠侠与罗宾继续开始，但有些亲密，这两个人有点形影不离的反常，达米安没有逃跑的念头，可布鲁斯好似只是想跟他亲近一下。  
“我能跟你接吻吗？”  
他们又在一起，看点什么不清晰的图片或者视频，达米安还在其中寻找线索的灵感，他被突然的提醒，接着面对布鲁斯那副接近的面庞。  
“...好。”  
反正他莫名其妙就妥协的呆在这里。因为达米安觉得这事不赖，他算是全心全意得到布鲁斯的爱了，这也算是他一直希望的吧。只是还是要习惯，他要跟他的父亲作为情人相处，对方是个四十之后的中年男性，而他只有十三岁，差距太多，如此怪异，如果这种事情被别人发现，那么父亲会遭受攻击吧。  
不过这个大宅里只有他们，如此孤独，布鲁斯作为平凡人而成为黑暗骑士，蝙蝠侠遇到很多不同寻找的事情，他或许早就神经有些问题，因此因为血缘关系而迷恋他的儿子并不稀奇。毕竟他是作为他的唯一血亲。  
他是他唯一的助手，互相的相依为命，达米安也因此感觉到某种恐惧，他似乎被布鲁斯变成一种珍稀物种，即使这个家庭里有着名义上的不少养子养女，只是到达最后的，好像只有他们两人。  
所以达米安跟父亲接吻，他感觉找到某种安心之所，这是他第一次的坐在爸爸的大腿上，陷入对方的怀里如此悠闲，布鲁斯从未跟他如此亲密过，达米安也没有接触过这些，他很少触碰人体，除了活人，所以他不知道人类温度，那是大脑所需要的一些东西，能够放松，能够让双方互相信任...  
这是他第一次进行的事情，达米安跟布鲁斯不是父子之间的相处，他们一起进食，办案，或者放松时候做点什么娱乐活动，到晚上睡在一起，做爱，达米安对性的感觉不算太好，他发烧，再次身体虚弱，然后被布鲁斯照顾，好像活得也太过顺利了。  
这有种持宠而娇的错觉，或许达米安觉醒了撒娇的可能，他开始更多主动的靠近布鲁斯，要亲亲他的父亲，需要拥抱而懒得走路，所有在刺客联盟中学习的端庄已经不存在，达米安真的接受了布鲁斯，他们不要成为父子而是恋人了。

* * *  
超级小子开始变成一个禁忌的名字，因为达米安意识到布鲁斯是因为嫉妒跟危机感爆发才对他告白，只是这不是重要的，他似乎发现很多问题，那是他跟布鲁斯之间的问题，他们成为情侣好像没有比成为父子要更好......  
蝙蝠侠的受伤率增大了，因为他的注意力在达米安身上更多。他似乎为了防止达米安受伤而把自己陷入危险，曾经的默契被杀了不少，达米安发现自己需要做更多的事情，首先又是让布鲁斯安心。  
“你又回到曾经了，你不信任我，父亲。”  
达米安不满意，他不喜欢被人小看。  
“我只是...我只是不想你被伤害，或者被触碰。”  
布鲁斯邹起眉头：“那个家伙从未来回来了，你知道吧。”  
他的偏执症变得严重起来，布鲁斯不知道为什么变得如此善妒。  
“我没有跟他说过话，父亲。”  
“那你跟杰森最近在做什么。”“我......”  
这又是另一种事情，布鲁斯更多的干涉达米安的生活，这让男孩不满意。  
“只是需要情报，我有我自己的工作。”  
达米安懒得说更多，他最近向红头罩复仇了，然后又被反打得很凄凉，因为情报的误导，这种失败的事情他不愿意透露更多。  
啊，于是沉默，更多沉默，他帮助布鲁斯疗伤，双方做自己的事情，又在晚上继续睡觉，布鲁斯拥有怀有极度自我的心思，达米安能在早上不能起床，他指责过布鲁斯让他的肠子增加伤口，大人为什么不能控制自己的幼稚心情呢。  
“......”  
这是他的错误，可是布鲁斯不会说道歉，于是达米安又刺激他，我还不如是丧钟的儿子。  
这让两个人都感觉不好，达米安躺回去床上发闷气，而布鲁斯则带着一腔怒火去工作，他在晚上的时候回来，之前的伤口又裂开了，血淋淋的去找达米安安慰。  
“这就是你想要的吗，父亲，乱发脾气，让我照顾你。”  
罗宾骑在布鲁斯的背上，给趴着的布鲁斯缝纫皮肤。  
“抱歉，我只是...我只是不想你选择别人。”  
布鲁斯最近心情很糟糕，他发现他不止有一堆工作上的破事，永无止境的敌人，哥谭好像变好又再变坏，而达米安对他并不是全心全意，他总觉得达米安喜欢迪克要更多。  
“我总想知道你在做什么，你的一切，我感觉我不了解你，我不知道为什么你能跟别人要相处更好。”  
布鲁斯想要向达米安索取更高的东西，可是达米安不了解那是什么，因为这是他第一次恋爱，很畸形，他还没搞懂父子与情人的界限。  
“你还有什么不满足，我可是跟你做爱了。”  
这已经是最多的吧，达米安认为。  
“我们做不到无话不谈，达米安。”  
父亲说，而达米安想反驳。  
他想反驳的，说点什么，可达米安发现他不能像以前那样伶牙俐齿了，因为他知道蝙蝠侠的一切，布鲁斯下一步的计划，他参与了很多东西，父亲要去做什么，然后他会根据这些时间差来兼顾他自己的私人地牢。他想做点什么证明他的做法会有正确的，可现在还在实施阶段，他不想被打断了。  
“我需要有一些隐私。”达米安只能如此回答：“你的过分控制会让我感觉很难受。”  
布鲁斯感觉疲惫，他讨厌退让。  
有些负面的影响开始了。蝙蝠侠效率变低，他花费更多的时间跟达米安在一起，但这并不奏效，罗宾能够越做越过分，他瞒着他父亲的，瞒着少年泰坦的，囚禁，洗脑，杀人，接着事情暴露。  
于是他们要在大庭广众之下对峙，他们互相斗殴，布鲁斯不怎么还手。  
“我能原谅你。”  
他这样说，对达米安示爱，这让罗宾感觉到某种崩坏。  
蝙蝠侠不完整了，他在允许罪恶在他身边发生，因为这是达米安做的，所有一切发生，乱伦，英雄事务乱七八糟，好像错误在三年前发生，如果布鲁斯不知道他有一个亲生儿子，那么蝙蝠侠不会发展成这样吧。  
道路应该这样的，布鲁斯继续成为他完美的蝙蝠侠，而达米安拥有自己另一条道路，他们不是一个道上的人，性格不同，出身教育不同，达米安总是无法对他人产生更多同情心，他的偏见很多，不能跟他父亲那样一视同仁。  
所以达米安决定结束，他杀人了，手上又多一条人命，会对那种虚假正义感觉恶心，已经不适合当群居动物了。  
之后的布鲁斯仍旧没得到达米安，他的儿子不再是罗宾，达米安换了另一身黑白的衣服，离开哥谭，不知去向。

end


End file.
